The Random Adventures of Our Class!
by Illienexis
Summary: When the teens of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and Kingdom Hearts clash, there's bound to be trouble. Good luck Dino, because you'll need it. Crack, OOCness, light shonen-ai and swearing. Beware. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prolouge

The Random Adventures of Our Class!

Heh…this was collaboration between me and Dara. It's also a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Warnings: Crack, OOC-ness, Language, Slight Shonen-ai, but can be taken as friendship. Also, a strange format, as it was role-play.

It was a seemingly normal day in Dino Cavallone's life. He was a teacher at a high school, had regular students, regular classes, etc., etc.

Until that day came.

It was a slightly chilly August day, and Dino was busy making the final adjustments to his classroom before school started. He had heard very…interesting rumors about his class. He had heard that there were kids who were violent, emo and even kids who seemed…special. And not like the usual special.

As Dino pondered his thoughts, they were soon broken as a raven-haired male walked into the classroom. He had pale skin, metallic blue eyes, and walked with an air of grace and something he couldn't put his finger on. Brown eyes flicked towards his roster, finding him to be named Hibari Kyouya.

Dino smiled warmly at the Japanese male. Said male ignored him, looking at the seating chart to find his seat. A few more students walked into the class, them being a female redhead, and male redhead, a blond male, a blond female, a silverette and a short, seemingly hyper brunette.

"C'mon Riku! I think this class would be totally fun! I heard Demyx is supposed to be here too!"

The silverette, known as Riku, rolled his eyes, replying with, "Yeah, and people who we don't even know."

The female blond and redhead were quietly conversing, while the male redhead was listening to his iPod, and the younger blond male was playing with his phone.

After a few minutes, the whole class was present, some conversing, some quiet. Dino walked to the front of the class and announced, "Welcome to the first day of the school year. I am Dino Cavallone, your homeroom and math teacher. Now please quiet down, while I take role."

A hand went in the air. "Um…Mr. Cavallone? I have a question." A brunette asked. Dino looked at the seating chart briefly, and then replying with, "Yes Sora?"

Sora looked somewhat sad. "When's lunch?" Dino almost face palmed. _"What have I gotten myself into…?"_

Hehe…this is the prologue, as you can guess. The next chapter will be a day in the classes' lives. And it shall be cracky. Also, just in case: here's the list of the class.

The class: Riku, Sora, Kairi, Kyouya, Mukuro, Zexion, Namine, Xion, Kyoko, Haru, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Tsuna, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Cloud, Ventus, Adult!Lambo, Adult!I-Pin and Chrome. I'm considering Basil, Marluxia, and a random OC. Tell me what you think. Please review, and bye-bye~


	2. Gokudera vs Riku

Hi there! Here's the next chapter! I'm on a roll today! XD And this chapter was inspired by a conversation with my random friends.

**Note: This is a random drabble series. The chapter's may or may not go in sync together, but they all fall into place with them being in school together and their adventures.**

**Warning**: Some character bashing (More of Riku and Gokudera yelling insults at each other), light shonen-ai, light crack, swearing.

Pairings: (Hinted) Onesided Tsuna/Riku, Yamamoto/Riku, Gokudera/Tsuna, Hibari/Riku

Yamamoto Takeshi was an idiot.

Really. He did bad in class, worse on tests, and it was a miracle he got this far into school. He also had a bad habit of saying the wrong things to the wrong people. Like Gokudera Hayato, for example, who was steaming mad, looking for a certain silverette to kill.

All because of this.

"_Hey Gokudera!" Yamamoto cheerfully greeted. The silver haired bomber snorted. "What is it, baseball idiot? I'm busy." A small frown adorned Yamamoto's face, but quickly disappeared. "Well, you know that boy Riku? The one who's hair is like yours?"_

_Gokudera raised an elegant brow, unsure of what the idiot was getting at. "Of course I know him. Why are you asking me this, you bastard?" _

_Yamamoto's grin seemed to brighten tenfold. "Well, he's kinda cute!" Gokudera almost choked. "W-what the fuck! He's a GUY you stupid bastard, or did you not realize with all the baseballs in your fucking head!"_

_Yamamoto's smile took on a dangerous edge. "Well, Tsuna thought he looked cute today-" And was promptly cut off by a screaming Gokudera talking about killing the fucker who dared to contaminate his Juudaime. All the while, Yamamoto was still smirking in glory._

Riku really didn't know how it had come to this. He really didn't do anything to deserve this. He had never bothered Tsuna, never asked him for anything, and barely ever talked to him!

So what was with Gokudera coming up to him, trying to kick his ass for something he didn't do! The silverette narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why are you getting so mad at me for? I never even **did **anything to Tsuna!"

Gokudera's mood darkened. "Someone like you doesn't deserve Juudaime's attention!" Now, it was Riku's turn to glare. "Excuse me? Someone like **me**? Care to clarify?"

"You're an ignorant bastard who's trying to seduce Juudaime!"

"And you're an annoying, Juudaime screaming, obsessed lap dog!"

And with that, the first few punches rang out, more specifically, the slap heard around the world*.

Lussuria looked between the two males that were seating in the nurse's office. After fighting for a few minutes in the hallway, the two were then thoroughly bitten to death by Hibari, who's sadistic tenancy towards silver-haired males seemed to be _very_ high today.

Riku was trying to untangle his hair (courtesy of Hibari), while nursing his bruised cheek (from Gokudera) with an ice pack. Gokudera was trying to ducktape his ice pack to a rather sore spot on his arm. Lussuria broke the silence first. "Now, can you lovely boys tell me how this started? I wanna hear all the details~"

Riku glared at Gokudera. "He started yelling at me for supposedly seducing Tsuna. I asked him a question, he said people like me don't deserve Sawada, we exchanged insults, he slapped me in the face, I punched him in the stomach, we traded blows until Hibari came and kick both of our asses and almost got his tonfa stuck in my hair. It didn't help that the spikes almost came out. Then he left and Roxas, Sora, Kairi, Demyx, Axel, Zexion and Namine helped me here."

Lussuria squealed. "Riku-chan, it seems that Hibari-kun may like you! If only I had your hair~ Gokudera-chan, it's your turn!"

Gokudera twitched. "It started when the baseball idiot told me that Juudaime thought he-" At this point, he jabbed a finger at Riku's general direction. "-was cute. I couldn't except it! Juudaime should fall in love with someone worthy and not a bastard with long hair!" Riku twitched in annoyance. Lussuria began to wiggle his hips. "Mou, seems like Gokudera-chan is jealous of Riku-chan for getting Tsuna's affections!"

Both silverettes jaws dropped (although painfully for Riku), and they simultaneously screamed, "WHAT!"

Riku put his hands in front of him like a sign of surrender and cried, "B-but I don't like him like that! I don't like anyone like that!" Gokudera turned a rather impressive shade of red. "I-I'm only trying to protect J-Juudaime's virtue!"

Lussuria giggled to himself, before the door opened and Hibari Kyouya, in all his glory, walked into the room. "Gokudera Hayato, you have detention for 2 weeks with Lussuria for the disturbance in the piece. While you," he said, turning to Riku, "Have 2 weeks of detention with me. If either of you skip, and I'll bite you to death." And with that, he turned around and walked out of the room, just as he came.

Both teens sweatdropped. _"I'm going to die…"_

Ahaha! It's done! I loved writing for Hibari. When its brief scenes like this, I rock at him. And the tonfa in Riku's hair was a random thought. The issue is Mukuro though…

Please PM me if you want me to write a chapter for detention, and for who.

* Do you know what I'm referring to here? If you can guess, I'll write you a prize fic with any pairing from this series! And yes, I will try (EXTREMELY hard) to write smut if you ask for it. :D


End file.
